My Heart
by Listherine
Summary: Harry Potter vai consolar Hermione e eles acabam percebendo o que sentem um pelo outro. Tradução da fic original de Elia Sheldon, "My Heart".


**_MY HEART_**

Por Elia Sheldon, traduzida por Supercool Lady

Sumário: Harry Potter vai consolar Hermione e eles acabam percebendo o que sentem um pelo outro. Tradução da fic original de Elia Sheldon, "My Heart".

Disclaimer: Harry Potter infelizmente não pertence a mim nem a autora dessa fic. Não possuo nenhum vínculo com JK Rowling, Warner Bros ou qualquer distribuidora dos livros da série Harry Potter. Não me processem pois não tenho um tostão.

Notas da Tradutora: Segunda fic da Elia Sheldon que eu traduzo, shipper H/Hr. Totalmente fluffy!! Quem gostar pode ler também "A Conversa (Pep Talk)" que eu também traduzi e que é ainda mais legal que essa. Mande e-mails ou reviews pra mim, ou pra autora, que tem suas fics publicadas aqui no fanfiction.net também. Podem reclamar, elogiar (o que seria muito bom), comentar, dar sugestões de outras fics pra eu traduzir, o que quiserem!!!

Eu estava na biblioteca com Rony havia uma hora e meia quando Lilá Brown entrou como um furacão com uma expressão chocada no rosto. Olhei enquanto ela checacava a biblioteca. Quando nos viu ela quase tropeçou nos próprios pés vindo em nossa direção.

- Ainda bem que encontrei vocês! Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu! – ela sussurou rapidamente. Suas feições estavam tensas de preocupação. Rony e eu trocamos olhares curiosos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei. Imaginava se era ou não um falso alarme. Lilá era muito dada a exageros.

- Hermione e Simas terminaram. Fizeram a maior cena na sala comunal há uns dez minutos atrás – ela disse olhando para nós dois ansiosamente. Cerrei os dentes involuntariamente, ficando bem preocupado de repente. Eu nunca esperaria isso, principalmente por causa da conversa que tinha tido com Hermione na outra noite. Ela tinha dito que achava que estava apaixonada por ele. O que poderia ter acontecido para mudar as coisas tão de repente?

Rony se mexeu em sua cadeira e olhou pra mim do outro lado da mesa. Sem precisar falar, nós decidimos o que fazer. Tínhamos que ir falar com ela. Ela provavelmente estava bem chateada e precisaria da nossa ajuda.

Lilá foi com a gente até a sala comunal. Quanto entrei, havia vários grupos de alunos com expressões chocadas no rosto, sussurando em grupinhos. Eles provavelmente estavam tão chocados quanto nós por causa do ocorrido. Hermione e Simas eram o casal 20 da Grifinória e vê-los terminarem era algo inesperado e fora do comum. Respirando fundo para colocar a cabeça no lugar, comecei a especular e investigar com Rony o que tinha acontecido antes de ver como Hermione estava.

Aparentemente ela já estava chorando quando eles entraram no salão comunal. Ela foi diretamente até o dormitório feminino e ele a segurou pelo braço. Virando-se para ele, ela parou dando um olhar de aviso. Percebendo que todos estavam olhando, ele, mesmo sabendo que ela odiava ceninhas em público, começou o espetáculo. Ele fez questão que todos soubessem que tinha sido ele que terminara com ela. Quando tudo terminou ela correu da sala comunal, chorando mais que antes.

Lilá, Parvati e Gina tentaram falar com ela, mas não deu certo. Por isso Lilá se encarregou de procurar por mim e Rony.

Depois de nossa pequena investigação, Rony me puxou num canto para planejarmos o que fazer. Sentia minhas têmporas latejarem e estava ansioso pra subir e falar com ela. Baixamos nossas cabeças e sussuramos, para não sermos ouvidos pelos bisbilhoteiros a nossa volta.

- Parece que a coisa foi feia, você não acha? – Rony disse baixo.

- É. Aposto que ela está um caco. Ele pegou pesado dessa vez. Sabia que ela me disse outro dia que achava que estava apaixonada por ele? - eu sussurei de volta.

Rony me olhou chocado, suas sobrancelhas desaparecendo no meio de seus cabelos vermelhos. – Jura? – ele disse, parecendo muito preocupado. Depois fechou a cara.

- Uma parte de mim que ir lá em cima e falar com ela, a outra quer subir pro nosso dormitório e esfolá-lo vivo – eu sussurrei, um pouco surpreso com o quanto parecia bravo. Como ele podia fazer uma coisa assim com uma garota tão legal? Eu estava com uma raiva enorme e nem tentei esconder isso.

Rony percebeu isso, o que pareceu aumentar a sua própria raiva porque seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. Suas narinas tremiam e ele estreitou os olhos. – Não antes de mim! – ele disse, um pouco mais alto do que queria. – Quando eu pegá-lo ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido!

Respirei fundo outra vez na tentativa de organizar os pensamentos, que estavam descontrolados. Precisava me concentrar na minha tarefa: como ajudar Hermione.

- Um de nós deveria ir lá em cima coversar com ela – eu sussurrei. Rony concordou com a cabeça.

- Acho melhor você ir, Harry. Você sabe lidar melhor com ela do que eu quando ela está chateada. Quase sempre ela acaba gritando comigo e eu não aguento. Perco a cabeça e a acabo piorando as coisas. Você é mais calmo – ele disse – O que você acha?

Olhando nos olhos dele, concordei. Devo confessar que parte de mim esperava que ele consentisse em me deixar fazer isso. Ele estava certo. Eu lido melhor com Hermione quando está chorando.

Claro que outra parte de mim estava assustada. Por mais tempo que podia lembrar, eu escondia algo dela e de Rony que estava querendo sair a a qualquer custo da minha boca. Não sei por quanto tempo mais vou conseguir esconder. Por mais que tente, não consigo deixar de sentir o que sinto.

E com esse pensamento na cabeça cheguei a porta dela. Ouvia-a chorando pela sólida porta de madeira na minha frente. Porque meu coração está batendo tão forte e minha boca está tão seca? Tenho que lembrar de respirar. Talvez ajude se eu engolir a minha saliva.

Virando a maçaneta, vejo que a porta está trancada. Deveria ter adivinhado que isso ia acontecer – Hermione tinha muito cuidado em deixá-la trancada desde o quinto ano quando eu e Rony fizemos tudo no quarto voar, deixando tudo bagunçado. Decidi bater.

Os soluços pararam por um tempo, enquando eu encostava o ouvido na porta pra ouvir o que ela estava fazendo. – Hermione, é o Harry. – eu chamei. Olhando por cima do ombro, vejo Rony no canto dando sinal de OK. Seu rosto mostrava preocupação enquanto ele subia as escadas.

Um som de nariz sendo assoado indica que ela está se preparando pra abrir a porta. Eu me afasto da porta assim que ela se abre.

Senti meu coração se afundar no peito. Ela estava em ruínas. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho, molhado e inchado. O cabelo dela estava mais frisado que o normal e colocado pra trás com uma faixa – pelo menos ela tinha tido o bom senso de fazer isso. Senti uma vontade de socar alguma coisa me invadir. Minha pobre Hermione parecia mais triste do que eu poderia imaginar. Depois sinto meu rosto ficar quente quando percebo que outro impulso que toma conta de mim é beijá-la. Deixo escapar uma expiração profunda, tentando evitar que minhas emoções anuviem meus sentidos e entro no quarto dela. – Oi, Harry – ela disse, com uma voz anasalada. Ela fungou e fechou a porta, se virando pra olhar pra mim com os olhos inchados.

- Você está bem? – pergunto com as mãos no bolso. Porque Rony acha que sou bom nisso? Me sinto um idiota.

Ela não respondeu. Sem nenhum aviso ela começa a soluçar de novo. Ela estava no meio do quarto olhando pra mim e soluçando.

Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, eu fui até ela e fiz algo que ela tinha me ensinado a fazer. Eu a abracei. Envolvendo-a com meus braços o mais apertado possível sem machucá-la, eu a aproximei de mim e comecei a sentí-la tremendo. Ela me envolveu com seus braços e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro, ainda chorando.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela parou de chorar e começou a inspirar e expirar rapidamente. Durante todo o tempo eu dizia "Tudo bem", "Vai passar" e "Shhh". Comecei a imaginar se ela estava ouvindo alguma coisa do que eu dizia.

É muito bom abraçá-la desse jeito. Me sentia culpado por pensar em outra coisa a não ser ajudá-la. Inspirei o aroma do cabelo dela, sentindo sua pequena silhueta contra a minha e o peso de sua cabeça no meu ombro. De repente meu corpo começou a reagir a proximidade de um jeito bem óbvio. Eu a soltei rapidamente, me virando pra sentar na cama dela, rezando para que ela não notasse. Não era a hora de falar dos meus sentimentos por ela. Era hora de escutar.

Ela esfregou os olhos e sentou-se ao meu lado, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro. Coloquei meu braço ao redor dela e deixo um beijo de leve no lado da sua cabeça. Aprendi isso com ela também.

Levantando a cabeça, ela se vira para mim e olha nos meus olhos com seus profundos olhos castanhos. Quantas vezes ela já tinha feito isso desde que nos conhecemos, aos onze anos? Perdi as contas desde o quarto ano.

- Obrigada. Eu estava precisando disso – ele disse baixinho, dando um sorriso fraco.

- Quando precisar, Hermione. – eu disse enquanto lutava contra o impulso de tocar a bochecha dela. Era muito mais difícil do que eu poderia imaginar. Precisava me lembrar que era Hermione, não qualquer bruxa, que estava me fazendo sentir daquele jeito. Percebi que isso me deixava ainda mais assustado.

- Me sinto uma idiota – ela disse.

- Por que? – perguntei ansiosamente. Esperava que ela pudesse confiar em mim o suficiente para me contar. Mas tambem estava com medo do que ela ia dizer. Será que eu conseguiria fazê-la se sentir melhor?

- Pensei que ele me amasse. Pensei que tínhamos algo especial. Me deixa furiosa saber o quanto sou idiota às vezes! – Hermione olhou para suas mãos, que estavam ocupadas manuseando num lenço de papel usado.

- Você não é idiota Hermione – eu disse a ela – Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço. Não fique com raiva de você mesma. Não é sua culpa.

- Me sinto tão, tão insignificante – ela deixou escapar com um soluço.

- Não diga isso – eu quase gritei – Você vale muito, e tantas pessoas te amam – eu olho para baixo e para o lado para tentar olhá-la nos olhos. Tinha que saber se ela acreditava no que eu tinha dito. Finalmente ela me olhou.

- Eu dei tudo a ele – ela sussurrou, com o lábio inferior tremendo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – eu perguntei, perplexo. Várias coisas passaram por minha mente, finalmente chegando a uma conclusão.

- Ninguem vai querer namorar comigo agora. Já estou usada – ela disse, soluçando de novo. Percebi que minha conclusão estava certa. Ela tinha perdido a virgindade com ele. Agora eu realmente o odeio.

Respirando fundo, me forcei a parecer calmo.

- Não diga isso. Isso não importa. Se um cara realmente gostar de você ele não vai se importar se você já esteve com outra pessoa.

- Você se importaria?

Sem hesitar, respondi sinceramente – Não, claro que não.

Depois comecei a imaginar porque ela tinha me perguntado isso. Rapidamente cheguei a conclusão de que ela me perguntava como homem, e não como Harry.

- Que bom – ela sussurra e dá uma pequena risada.

Sinto minhas sobrancelhas se estreitaram e meu coração dar um pulo. O que ela queria dizer com isso? Olhei para ela e dei um pulo porque seu rosto estava muito perto do meu.

- Você não me perguntou porque ele terminou comigo – ela disse, tentando ohar nos meus olhos.

- Não queria me intrometer – eu respondi, tentando parecer relaxado. Ela tinha passado por muita coisa e não seria a hora certa pra fazer ou dizer algo que a aborrecesse. Se ela estivesse com a cabeça no lugar seria a primeira pessoa a concordar com a minha posição.

Aparentemente não era isso que eu deveria dizer. Ela se levantou da cama com as mãos na cintura. – Você não sabe o que é ter uma desilusão amorosa, não é mesmo? O Garoto-Que Sobreviveu não se entrega a ninguem. Não é de se espantar que você venha aqui e aja todo calmo e equilibrado, você não sabe como é isso, sabe? – ela praticamente gritou comigo.

Alguma coisa no que ela disse me fez reagir inesperadamente. O que eu tinha escondido por três anos escapou sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para impedir.

- Não fale assim comigo, Hermione. Você não sabe pelo que eu tenho passado. Acredite, já passei por coisas o suficiente – eu disse duramente. Me movi para bem perto dela para poder olhá-la no rosto.

- Ah, é? Bem, obrigada por contar. É bom saber como você tem retribuído a minha honestidade com você. Que belo amigo você é, Harry! O que eu faria sem você? – ela estava chorando de novo.

- Quer honestidade? – eu gritei, com as têmporas fervendo – Que tal isso como honestidade? Estou apaixonado pela mesma bruxa há três anos, mas não tive coragem de dizer pra ela. Como você acha que isso me faz sentir? Já se perguntou porque nunca namorei sério? Porque nenhuma delas me faz sentir nem metade do que sinto quando estou com ela. Tive que ficar na minha e assistir enquanto ela saía com outros caras e se apaixonava. Será que isso é sofrimento o bastante pra você? Porque tem mais. – me encontrei respirando fundo, com os dentes cerrados e parecia que algo tinha me acertado no estômago. Olhei para ela sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela estava com a mão na boca. Lágrimas silenciosas desceram pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela deixava escapar um soluço antes de me abraçar forte. Parecia que todo o ar tinha saído de mim. A necessidade de sentir os lábios dela nos meus me domina. Não consegui mais me segurar.

Com a pulsação acelerada, eu me afastei o suficiente para me curvar e aproximar meu rosto do dela. Medo e excitamento me invadem enquanto eu me aproximo mais. Antes que ela percebesse o que eu estava fazendo, nossos lábios se encontram. Ela respirou fundo quando eu pressionei seus lábios. Me perguntava se ela estava sentindo pelo menos metade do que eu estava sentindo. A sensação de seus lábios contra os meus gerou ondas de prazer e calor. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro e a senti me beijando de volta imediatamente, o que fez meu coração voar. Sem hesitar, eu aprofundo o beijo, que passa de uma leve e gentil pressão para um intenso beijo de língua.

Ela se aproxima mais de mim, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu sem interromper o beijo. Isso aumentou a intensidade imediatamente e sinto que estou perdendo o controle. Impulsivamente eu coloco minhas mãos nos dois lados do rosto dela, querendo mostrar o quanto gosto dela. Quando finalmente nos separamos, encostamos as testas uma na outra e eu não consigo evitar um sorriso. Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Agora a questão era saber se haveria outros.

Ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego ela sussurra – Isso foi tão bom.

- Concordo – é tudo que consigo dizer. Eu me sentia feliz demais para falar alguma coisa. Mas também estava com medo.

- Só para esclarecer as coisas – ela sussurra – Me sinto quase idiota de perguntar mas preciso ter certeza: sou eu?

Respondo com a cabeça e olho bem nos olhos dela. Sinto um nó na garganta ao perceber que tinha entregado meu coração a ela para que ela fizesse o que quisesse.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela começou a repetir – Ele estava certo. Eu deveria ter percebido.

- Quem estava certo? – eu pergunto.

- Simas. Ele estava certo a meu respeito. – isso me faz sentir raiva de novo.

- Ele é um canalha e amaldiçoado assim que eu encostar minha varinha nele.

- Não. Eu não contei porque ele terminou comigo – ela disse rapidamente.

Fiquei mais confuso que nunca. O que isso significava? Olhei para ela sentindo o ar preso nos meus pulmões.

- Ele disse que eu estava apaixonada por outra pessoa – ela disse baixo com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos – E percebi agora que ele estava certo. Estou apaixonada por você, Harry. Acha que já estava há algum tempo mas não consegui enxergar isso. Você me odeia por te fazer passar por isso? – o rosto dela estava cheio de preocupação e não esperança.

- Claro que não te odeio, Hermione. Nós dois temos culpa. Mas agora que percebemos, não poderia estar mais feliz. Eu te amo. – ainda não acreditando nos meus ouvidos eu a segurei em meus braços e demos outro beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Aguns minutos depois, incapazes de contermos nossos sorrisos, eu a peguei pela mão e fomos até a sala contar a Rony que ela estava bem e que nunca estivemos melhores.

**FIM**


End file.
